Seven things I hate about Mikayla
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Mikiley story based on the song seven things, it isn't a normal songfic its a oneshot and isn't anti Mikiley mileyXmikayla enjoy the mikiley love :D


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah montana but if i did Miley would either be dating Mikayla or Lilly... or there would be a special one hour episode where she dates both... yeah kinky... on with the story!!**

**Miley's Pov**

I tried so hard not to cry as I gripped the stearing wheel with both hands and fiddled with the windsheild whippers. God the rain was so thick I could barely see to drive. But pulling over wasn't an option, I told her I'm not coming back, I told her... I just... god I hate her.

My phone vibrated for the millionth time and I picked it up. _Miley please pull over. _I scoffed and threw the phone back on the seat as I felt my eyes grow wetter. Damn the stupid phone is vibrating again... _Please Miley I'm sorry just please pull over and talk to me..._ I screached angrily and slammed on my brakes and sat for a few seconds with my forehead against the steering wheel.

I twisted the key and took it out of the ignition and put it into my pocket as my hands shook while I tried to open the door. I knew she had followed me home. I stepped out of the car and she had already gotten out of hers, and was waiting for me._ Drenched... _I gulped and tried not to look at her. I can't forgive her... It's just so hard, it's not possible for me not to care.

"Mikayla..." I started, not sure of what to say. I never know what to say. Ever since we broke up she's been trying to take advantage of every chance that she can to talk to Hannah so that she can Flirt now that she's single and isn't dating stupid old _Miley. _It's awkward and silent while I wait for her to respond. I showed her that I'm Hannah tonight and she realized that she loves me and only liked her. It's too late though... She should have changed earlier.

"Miley Please." She begged, I could hear the desperation in her voice as she stepped in front of me, blocking me from stepping onto the porch of my house. "I know you love me, and I love you, so what if I like her? I need you please." She continued and touched my hand, I hated when she did this, She's too hard to resist. I tried to walk past her but she wouldn't budge. "Why won't you just forgive me?" Mikayla asked, almost in tears.

I had already started crying when she said my name and was now looking at the ground. I sniffled and looked up slowly. "You wanna know why I can't forgive you Mikayla? It's what you do to me... I just.. you're impossible, this can't work. I can't let you keep doing this to me." I said throwing my hands in the air and in frusteration. "What is it that you hate so much about me?!" Mikayla half yelled, getting frusterated towards me. I stepped up to her, gaining confidance and stared my rant.

"You're vain... all the time you always think that everything is about you." She looked hurt and I just kept going, looking into her dark chocolate eyes, trying not to get lost. "Then there's the games that you play with me. You tell me you love me and then go flirt with Hannah. I hate that you love me and like her." She opened her mouth and then smirked. "But that's a good thing because then you know I like the other half of you." She swallowed hard as I cried and choked out a half laugh and sob at the same time.

I wiped my face and shook me head. "That's another thing, you make me laugh and you make me cry, I have no clue which side of you I should buy." Mikayla touched the side of my face and her phone rang. She reached for it but I grabbed it. "You friends... Your friends are jerks... these snobby kids calling you right now... god Mikayla when you act like them it hurts... " I squeaked out, putting the phone in my coat pocketand a hand over my chest, sobbing so hard, yet I couldn't stop wanted her to know everything, I wanted her to feel what she makes me feel.

She searched my eyes and stared for a few moments, stroking my cheeck with her thumb. God I was yelling at her and she was still acting as if I weren't. "There's got to be somthing you like about me Miley..." She whispered. "Please tell me you still like somthing about me, I love you too much to think that hate everything about me." She continued, her tears finally matching mine.

"There are so many great things that would take too long, but..." I hesitantly reached up and touched her drenched hair... She watched me with her eyes curious and she wiped the hand that she wasn't holding my face with, on her levis and grabbed my hand. I had slowed my tears and they had reduced to hiccups as I scanned her eyes.

"You're hair is always so geourgouse and I have to stop myself from running my hands through it whenever we kiss in public. Your eyes are so dark that it's hard not to get lost in them, and your old levi's that you always wear look so cute on you that I can't stand being this close Mickey..." I paused, my voice had started getting huskier. All of this was reminding me of why I loved her. "Your voice gets rough when you want me Miley." She said as she chuckled and I felt myself smirk despite all that was happening.

"And I guess it's a good thhing that you make me laugh and make me cry so I'll have to buy both... " I mumbled but stopped when she intertwined our fingers and tilted my chin up and kissed me softly on the lips, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away. "When you kiss me I'm hypnotized and when you intertwine our fingers like that... Mickey you make it feel like everything's alright." I whipered as we stood there closely.

She let go of my hand as I felt the tears starting to come again and she noticed. "Nonononono, Miles." Mikayla said worriedly as she let grabbed me and shoved my head into her chest. We must have looked rediculous. Soaked to the bone out here in the rain, yelling at eachother an then laughing and then crying and then kissing and now crying again. Just two numskulls holding eachother out in the rain.

Mikayla slowly let go and held my head between her hands. "What's the number one thing you hate and love about me the most?" She asked and I thought for a second and then slowly got up on my tiptoes and kissed her soundly. "You make me love you." I stated and then without another word I ran my fingers through her wet hair while staring into her eyes, then intertwined our fingers as I held her hand and led her up the steps to go into the house.

**Author's Note: I hope this wasn't stupid, I don't hink i've worked this hard on a story before I listened to the song amilliong times and had the lyrics up on the screen and kept looking at them making sure the story matched. I wasn't sure where to end it so I might do an extended version of this like i did with the maybe story... but I'm not sure, I hope you liked it and I'd loooove reviews :D**


End file.
